Ninja Storm: Redone
by vanillapalmtrees
Summary: Basically based on the tv show but its my own version of it. i always wanted the shows to be made for an older audience and since they werent i decided to make my own version : there will be language, romantic drama and usual teenage stuff :D give it a try :D there will be ocs :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So its my first ever story so don't judge yet :D Dont really know where this idea came from but ah well thought I'd try it out :) Its kinda of the same as the tv version but its for older readers :) so there will be languages and romantic drama and basic teen shizz :)**

* * *

It was a gorgeous day today. There were about a million-to-one people there just hanging out and having fun at the beach, most of them were around her age and Tori wondered if today would be the day that she'd finally find that guy she dreamt about. Not that guys didn't like her or ask her out- they did! Almost every single guy in her year had, at some point asked her out.

Not that she didn't like the attention but she was sick of it. She was sick of meeting the same old guys who had nothing interesting to say. They didn't even have it in them to ask her out without using some of the most cliched pick up line.

All she wanted was something different. Something that made her feel alive inside. She sighed as she turned her surfboard towards the ocean to pick up a good wave. She had been sitting on her surfboard for the past 20 minutes just looking out at the beach full of people thinking about guys.

Tori Hanson was one of the most gorgeous girls in Blue Bay Harbour. She had a perfect figure which she tended to show off a lot on the beach whenever she went out surfing or just for a day of relaxing. Sure she was a blonde but that didn't mean she was stupid, in fact she was one of the smartest girls around. She was a full package- brains and beauty. She had it all and she knew it.

But she didn't usually show it all. She was classifies as tomboy. She hung out with her two childhood friend- Shane and Dustin. It was probably their influence that had made her a tomboy in the first place. Usually the three were inseparable unless they were out doing their own thing which happened to be skateboarding and motocross for the other two.

The two were like brothers to her and acted like it too. She was pretty sure they had scared half the guys into never going near her if they knew what was good for them. That was probably why she hadn't had a date in so long. And not having a date in almost 6 months was not good for a girl.

She cursed herself under her breath when she realised she had just wasted a good 20 minutes doing absolutely nothing but staring out at people lazing about the beach.

She caught sight of a particularly good wave coming in and starting swimming out to it. She was quickly standing on her surfboard and riding it like a pro. When she fell off, she managed to catch a snip of someone nearby conversation.

"Hey, you heading out of the water soon?" A guys voice asked.

"Nah man! It only like 9!" Another one replied back.

9?! As in 9:00 am? When had it already turned nine?! "Shit! I am so dead!" She thought as her thoughts turned from being about her non-existent love life to the fact that she was so damn late! The guys were gonna kill her for being late! And not mention what it would be like to suffer Sensei's wrath yet again!

She quickly got out of the water and ran up to where her stuff was on the beach. She yanked on her clothes as quickly as she could over her half dried bikini clad body. She quickly ran up to her blue van which was parked along the promenade.

When she finally got to the place where she usually met the guys every morning to head over to school, she found that it was empty. No one was there. She sighed as she saw the time on the dashboard- 9:13 am. "Wow, that's a record!" she thought to herself. She had rushed so much that she had made it there in record time. Now thinking about it, she realised the fact that the guys were usually even more late than her, so she wouldn't have to take the blame for being late this time! She smiled to herself as she realised she was off the hook for this one.

She then heard the wheels of a skateboard approaching and looked out the window to see Shane flying towards her.

"Miss me?" he questioned, with a teasing tone in his voice. "Dream on!" she countered back, smacking him on the arm as he got in beside her. "Where in the name of all things holy is Dustin?!" she all but snapped.

Shane look out the window to see a figure running towards them across the grass. "Last as usual" he sighed opening the back of the van for Dustin to climb in.

"What's sup dude?" He asked high-fiving Shane.

"Sup?" Shane asked. Shane pulled Dustin forward as he flipped over the seat landing in between Tori and himself.

"How can ye be late EVERY fucking time?" she asked, not bothering to mention the fact that she herself was late as well. "Well what they don't know won't hurt them," she thought to herself.

"It takes a lot of planning." Shane replied with a smirk.

"Hmm-mmm and a lot of dickbrains," she retorted.

"Hey look every group has different types of people in it. You just happen to be the reliable, smart, logical one," Shane started.

"Who keeps idiots like us from totally fucking up our lives. Its just like...em...oh take the Power Rangers for example!" Dustin finished, fist bumping Shane.

"Power Rangers?! Seriously?! Dustin, you've really gotta lay of the comic books," she sighed.

"No. Like, okay, there's always like the mellow, like reflective dude." Shane jumping back into the conversation. "Then there's the risk taker. The adrenaline guy." He spoke turning the rear-view mirror so he could look at himself. "That would of course be me."  
The three of them burst out laughing.

"And you Tori, your just the logical one." Dustin finished.

"Power Rangers? Whatever." She spoke as she traveled along the road leading to the mountainous forest. Tori pulled up to a patch of trees.

"This place always creeps the shit out of me." Dustin commented as he got out along with his friends.

"I hear ya bro." Shane agreed. Tori sighed."You guys are so lame," she spoke as they started off into the forest. The three made their way through the forest and came upon a spot by a waterfall.

"It sure is quiet out here." Shane commented. "A little two quiet."

A black blur jumped behind the three. Instinctively they whirled around and got into a defensive stance. In a flash ninjas clad in black leather suits appeared before them looking for a fight. Shane looked from her and Dustin and nodded. They grabbed a fistful of clothing and ripped it off revealing black leather ninja clothes with Red, Blue and Yellow outlining respectively. The Ninja's ran forward after the three.

Tori saw two ninja's behind her and jumped out onto the water. She ran a few yards before stopping and turning. The two ninjas jumped onto the water and followed her. She gasped and turned and started running again. She skidded on the water and whirled around to see them jumping into the air. Surprised, Tori lost her concentration and fell into the water.

Spitting out water she resurfaced, only to be mocked by the other water ninjas. She quickly swam to the shore and pulled herself up. Just then the guys were pushed into her as they rounded them up. Tori was completely soaked and miserable. Shane's uniform was ripped and dusty. Dustin's hair was messy and his clothes were full of mud, sticks and leaves. In the distance a hawk shrieked. "Aw fuck." Dustin muttered. It landed in front of them and transformed into a man in white and grey ropes holding a staff. Dustin tried to hide behind Shane but a jab to the ribs prevented him from doing so.

"That's enough for today." The Sensei said. The Ninja's immediately scattered. He walked up to the three teens and looked at them in turn. "Tori, Shane, Dustin. I'm very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you, so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your Ninja Training." He said before walking out onto the water and disappeared into the waterfall.

"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?" Dustin asked. Tori and Shane turned and glared at him before walking onto the water. "What?! It wasn't! Tell you what, you can blame it all on me."

"Don't worry we will." she retorted as they walked into the Academy.

X X X

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year now, and you still haven't seen the importance of punctuality. I suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you," Sensei explained to them.

Shane's head jerked up at that. "Wait, you cant" he argued.

"You all have great potential," Sensei continued, "it would be a shame to waste it."

Shane lowered his head again.

"Now go," Sensei went on "you must have other studies."

* * *

**A/N: So leave a review and let me know what you think :) I'm open to all opinions and suggestions :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for the second chapter but school starts this week and getting things together for it isnt easy. I decided to put in some OCs into the story and one of them is introduce in this chapter. I'm not too ecstatic about this chapter but well lets see where it leads us...**

* * *

The three bowed and walked off. They kept their heads down and failed to see the smirk on Senseis son, Cam, as he walked by. They went on ahead to go back into the school to join in into today's lesson.

Through out the lesson, which just so happened to be ninja history, Tori couldn't pay attention. No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept turning away to other things like how to keep the guys from being late again or how she really needs to find a date for the upcoming dance. She could concentrate on just about anything except for the lesson which was on the The Mountain of Lost Ninjas. She'd read about it before in one of the scrolls but not in too much detail.

As she looked around the room she saw that Shane and even Dustin were actually paying attention today. Dustin never paid attention in ninja history. "Senseis words must have really gotten to them" she thought. The threat of being kicked out should be affecting her too but today was just not her day.

After the lesson was over they were allowed leave the school if they wanted and the guys couldn't be more ecstatic about leaving.

Everyone was quiet on the ride back into town. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. They'd be back to normal by the time they hit Storm Chargers where they usually hung out. Well technically Dustin worked there but the owner, Kelly, was cool and didn't mind them hanging out around the shop.

As soon as they entered Dustin went off to the back to work on fixing some bikes while Shane went into the TV room to watch some skateboarding videos. At least that's what Tori presumed they were doing seeing as they tended to be creatures of habit.

Tori instead went to talk to Kelly for a bit and make some hot chocolate for herself. After the day she'd had she needed it. She found Kelly taking inventory so she just waved and left her to it. She knew that Kelly didn't like to be disturbed when she was in the middle of stock taking.

As she was making herself hot chocolate, Shane shouted over asking for one too. She just nodded and made another one while she was at it. When she went back into the lounge she found him watching skateboarding clips, just like she'd guessed. She gave him his cup and sat down by him. She looked at her watch to see it was only 2:30. They had plenty more time till they had to be back at the academy for their afternoon lesson.

"Kick-flip to 50/50" Shane said in amazement "that's what I gotta learn for my video!" as he pointed at the TV screen using the remote. I just smiled and watched on in interest.

She looked around and saw someone she had never seen before enter the shop. She looked to be around their age and had a pretty orange top and denim shorts on. Tori looked on in interest as she walked over to the surfboards. "A girl surfer? She is so becoming my new best friend if she is," she thought to herself. And with that she got up and started to head over to the new girl.

Shane who had been in the middle of saying something to her looked up when she left him. "Hey! Where are ya..." He trailed off as he followed Tori's gaze. He got up and trailed along after her.

"You like surfing?" Tori asked the girl who turned around to face her when she heard her.  
"Yeah, love it! I just moved here from Ireland. My old board is getting just that- old," she replied with a smile.

Hearing that Tori already liked her, "I'm Tori and this is Shane," she introduced. She looked over at Shane to see that he was literally drooling over the new girl.

"Ronnie," she answered shaking their hands. "Do ye surf too?" looking at them.

"Well I sure do but him?" Tori asked her. "I would pay to see him on a board," she replied jokingly.

Ronnie laughed at that. "Well then that's definite no then," she said.

"Do you need any help picking a board?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great! Wait till my mum hears this, I've already found friends and I've only been here for like two hours!" she said with a laugh. Then she looked over at Shane who had yet to speak. She looked back at me with her eyebrows raised.

"He doesn't speak," I replied to her silent question, "we've been trying for years...we just can't get through"

"I'm fine," Shane snapped "It's nice to meet you" he added with a nice to smile to Ronnie, before aiming a glare at me.

"Nice to meet you too," Ronnie replied, laughing at our antics.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." And with I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the back where Dustin was still working.

"Hey Dustin, meet Ronnie. She just moved here from Ireland!" Dustin looked up and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet ya. When did ya move here?" he asked.

"Well a couple of hours ago to be honest," she replied with a chuckle.

"Well, welcome to Blue Bay Harbour," he responded.

"And this here is the fine owner of this fine shop- Kelly Holloway," I put in as Kelly walked by.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah I'm all good, I'll let ya know. I'm Ronnie." Ronnie replied with a wave.

"Kelly," the red answered introducing herself too.

Suddenly a loud consecutive ringing was heard from the back room; and the three girls looked up wildly, and in Kelly's case spun around to see what was going on. Tori looked up to see Dustin standing behind a table that was full of alarm clocks, one had started to ring loudly and seemed to have started a chain reaction as the rest followed suit.

While Dustin started to switch off the alarms one-by-one, I went in to get Shane. He hit the last one when Shane and me had came back out from the lounge."Dustin! Come on!" Shane shouted as he disappeared out the door.

Ronnie looked on in amusement and confusion as these events unfolded.

"I'm really sorry but we've gotta be somewhere! I'll catch up with you!" I half yelled at Ronnie as I turned to leave.

"Its not bother! I'll see ya around," Ronnie yelled after me.

I looked back to see Dustin running like mad behind me as we headed for my van. We were quickly strapped in and on our way back to the academy.

"This continued atmospheric disturbance has the weather service baffled" the radio sounded as we drove on to the highway.

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked, looking at his watch as I drove.

"We're early," I answered, before spotting a car on the side of the road. The hood of the engine was open and smoke was coming out "Hey, they look like they need help" and pulled over the van and got out.

"No way," Shane started to argue "Tori, we cant!"

"We cant just freaking leave them stranded here," Tori retorted "what if something happens to them?"

Shane followed her out of the van "All I know is, if we're late, something is seriously gonna happen to us - And its not gonna include fabulous prizes."

Dustin hopped out with his tool box and turned back to Shane "Two minutes dude," he said, following Tori, " It won't hurt anyone."

XXX

Shane, Tori and Dustin soon appeared at the academy, and had just passed through the secret portal when they saw utter chaos taking place.

"What the fucks going on?" Dustin asked sounding absolutely dumb struck.

"Something's attacking the school!" Shane shouted over the noise of the vortex. The three covered their faces from the debris that was flying at them.

They watched helplessly as the Academy was torn to pieces and sucked into the sky, the final assault blew them backwards and the sky cleared, they each stood fearfully and looked at the spot where the Academy had once stood. Slowly they made their way forward into the open and looked around at what appeared to an abnormally large crater in the ground where the school used to stand. There was no sign of life whatsoever.

"It's gone," Shane exclaimed.

Dustin looked shocked "I don't know, I'm thinking…uh, earthquake?"

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane asked sarcastically, as they wandered around the rubble for a few minutes surveying the damage.

"Who would do something like this?" I asked looking around for any clues.

Dustin looked up at me slightly scared, "Are we the only students left?" he asked with a note of disbelief in his voice.

A few feet away pieces of rubble started to move and a hand appeared out from underneath the rocks.

"Who's that?" Shane asked, before he spotted Cam, and started to run forwards.  
"It's Cam!" he shouted answering his own question, "Help me get him out!"

"We've got you," I said, as I caught Cam's hands and pulled the boy in green out from under the rubble "Come on."

"Cam, are you alright" Shane asked worriedly.

Cam nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" he assured them. But not even two seconds had passed when a red beam shot down from the sky a few feet away from where they were standing. The four of us immediately got up and started running away from the blasts. Cam led us to a secret door in the ground, where he pulled it open and climbed in "Come on guys, this way," he shouted.

The three of us looked at each another, then at the blasts before quickly piling in. I closed the hatch behind me as fast as I could.

"Cam, what is this place?" Shane asked in wonder.

"Just follow me," Cam ordered, as he dusted off his hand and placed it on a multicoloured scanner, slightl hidden among the rocks. Lights turned on and the cave turned into a room. There was a computer at one end of the room, a library on a raised platform to the left of the door and a small table in the middle surrounded by multi-coloured cushions.

"No way," Shane muttered.

"It's amazing," I breathed.

"Dude," Dustin choked out, having nothing more to say.

Cam rolled his eyes as the three of them walked ahead of him into the room, "Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them" he ordered.

"So what, this is all like one big secret?" Shane asked.

Cam sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Shane this is one big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam," Sensei's voice spoke as a small miniature model of a sanctuary where Sensei usually meditated came forward. Standing inside it, was a guinea pig dressed like Sensei.

"Whoa," Shane said to his friends "He, uh, that big rat sounds like Sensei."

The others nodded in agreement, as Dustin bent down to look at him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really look like him though," the boy in yellow said, "well, except for the clothes."

Cam sighed "My father is not a rat, he's a Guinea pig" he corrected Shane, and Dustin spun around to look at Tori and Shane.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like…" he whistled and waved his hand over his head "totally missed it?"

"He's stuck" Cam pointed out.

"Stuck?" Shane repeated in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, Shane" Sensei said, "Stuck. Observe." He flipped over onto the computer effectively knocking Dustin on his butt and pressing a few buttons. A screen appeared and showed the battle between Sensei and Lothor "This is Lothor, once a great Ninja; he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." Sensei explained, "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you, now he is back, with an army who will do anything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked, pointing at the screen.

"An excellent question, Dustin" Sensei said, before turning to his son, "The morphers Cam" he ordered.

Cam looked surprised "Father, you're not serious?"

"We have no choice"

"But these guys?!" he demanded "I mean them? They're…well, they're…"

"We're what?" Tori inquired, hurt and angered by the way Cam said that.

Shane crossed his arms, "Yeah, I didn't like the way that sounded, do you?" he asked Dustin.

"Actually dude, im kinda lost here" he admitted sheepishly. I sighed inwardly. Dustin never will grow up.

"Now Cam," Sensei spoke more sternly. Cam sighed and marched off to the back room, and when he returned he was carrying a sleek mahogany box in the shape of an hexagon. He opened it and nestled inside were three different bulky watch like things that I presumed went on your wrists; in red, blue and yellow.

"How in the name of God is chunky black metal going to help save the world?" I thought to myself, getting frustrated by the lack of explanations.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam explained.

"Okay that's one way to go about it and make me even more frustrated." I thought to myself before muttering out loud, "Yeah, right. Good one!"

I looked over to see Shane's mouth wide open and Dustin jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" Dustin snapped his fingers, "See I knew it, dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real" and he reached forward to take the yellow wind morpher and strapped it to his wrist.

"No way…" Shane whispered as he and Tori took theirs and strapped them on.

"Dustin," Sensei spoke, turning to the boy in yellow, "Child of the Earth. True to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin looked like he was going to explode with joy.

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger" Tori smiled gratefully forcing herself to accept the truth.

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger" Shane smirked.

The three lowered their hands in unison "From this point on you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers" Sensei said, looking at them all "Protectors of the Earth."

There was a two second awkward pause, before Shane spoke up "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

Dustin and I turned to him.

"Yeah, where's the switch?" Tori asked.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin asked, playing with his morpher.

Tori rolled her eyes, "No, it doesn't have games!" she chastised as the three of them started to argue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cam whispered sarcastically "the defenders of the galaxy."

Only I seemed to hear him and was about to retort when the computer started to beep loudly causing everyone to turn towards it.

"Quickly," Sensei ordered "Lothor's army is attacking! You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying: 'Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!'" The three nodded and headed out to where the school had once stood, which was now being prowled around by a monster and some Kelzaks.

"Hey! Looking for us!" Shane called out from the cliff, he Tori and Dustin were standing on.

"It's them!" The monster shouted.

"Okay." He raised his arm up and did a double take. "Ninja Storm…what is it again?"

"Something form?" I asked in a doubtful tone.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Dustin snapped in an exhasperated tone .

"No it's not." Shane argued. Dustin sighed.

"Dude…watch and learn." He cracked his neck and stepped forward. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" He was soon dressed in a yellow suit with a helmet that looked like a lion. "Power of Earth!" He looked down at himself and laughed. "Oh yeah baby yeah! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" He snickered at the two. Shane looked at Tori and nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" They shouted.

Tori was in a blue suit with a skirt and a dolphin like helmet. Shane had a red suit with a hawk like helmet.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" The monster ordered the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" Shane shouted. They pulled out the swords that were on their back. Shane started forward running through the air and began whacking at the Kelzaks. "Alright boys, step aside." He laughed.

Tori turned her sword into a laser rifle. She charged out onto the water firing at the Kelzaks. "What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?" She asked with a smirk under her helmet.

There was a trail of dust harming the Kelzaks before Dustin flipped out from underground.

"Yeah! It worked!" He cheered. He stabbed his sword into the ground effectively wiping out the rest of the Kelzaks.

"Your impressive against Kelzaks but you didn't really think that was all we had did you?!" The monster shouted firing lasers at the rangers who were thrown into the air at impact. Shane then pulled out a paraglider and swooped in and scooped up the monster. "Put me down!" It ordered.

Shane shrugged. "You got it." He laughed and dropped the monster where he made an indent in the ground. The rangers dropped to the ground and pulled out their special weapons.

"Hawk Blaster! Fired up!" Shane yelled.

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!" Tori shouted.

Dustin held up a huge lion shaped hammer. "Lion Hammer! Ready to Roar! Beat this blue dude!" He shouted hitting the ground with the hammer. The monster flew into the air and came crashing back down.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori asked putting the Sonic Fin to her lips. "And 1...and 2... And Spin! And work those abs! Work it! Work it! And down!" She ordered. The monster helpless against her orders followed every single one of them against his will.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" Shane asked firing the blaster at the monster. "Let's put em together guys!" Shane ordered. They put all the weapons together so they formed a blaster.

"Storm Striker!" They shouted in unison. Dustin and Tori held the weapon on their shoulders while Shane was at the trigger. "Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" Shane shouted. A black ball of energy shot out at the command and hitting the monster so he exploded. They lowered their visors.

"That really just happened right?" Shane asked in an extremely serious and doubtful tone.

"I'm pretty sure it did." I nodded somewhat convincingly.

"Now that…was AWESOME!" Dustin shouted.

And then they cheered.  
xXx

The three Power Rangers walked in with their helmets off.

"Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers but you guys were like 'Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man.'" Dustin boasted.

"Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't me. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here." Shane spoke poking fun at Tori.

"Alright that was me." I admitted through a smile. But before I could get a good retort in Sensei spoke up. "You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

The three of us stood in line with sober expressions. We then bowed to Sensei and continued talking about what was probably the coolest thing that had ever happened to anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! There have been more than 100 visitors on the story but only about 5 reviews. For a newbie like me its all about the feedback that I get, its inspiring... anyway leave a review even if it just a couple of words :) Thanks for the people who did leave reviews and the follows and favourites, means a lot. Until next time...**

_**Disclaimer: Forgot to add this last time...I do not own power rangers or any part of it. It belongs to its rightfull owners Disney and sSaban. I however do own Ronnie and anything new thats there and there is to come.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking this long to update! But school started back this week and seeing as I skipped a year...I know nobody in my year now. So be patient :) And the updates are more than likely going to be around a week sometimes less because of the amount of work I have to do now. Anyways I hope you like this and don't forget to let me know what you think about it :D**

* * *

The scenery was red and covered in dust; rock formations towered over them as dead logs lay in their paths. It was like being on the surface of the planet Mars. It was a dead and baron place.

A dead tree branch rolled by which ironically reminded me of Spongebob for some reason.

"Why in the name of God am I thinking about Spongbob when I'm in the middle of freaking nowhere on a mission?!" I thought yelled at myself.

"Come on you guys," Shane said as he walked ahead of me and Dustin but not very far considering we were linked together by cuffs around our wrists.

"Ow," I yelled, "Shane!" As he yanked us forward by our handcuffed wrists.

"Urgh," the Red Ninja complained, "this could take all day!" and he pulled his arm once more, the same arm that was attached to me.

I had to fight the urge to swear out loud seeing as Sensei was probably watching us right now and it would only cause me more pain if he heard. Senseis punishments towards swearing and bad language tended to be some extreme form of exercise like a 10k run or 100 push up non-stop. And I wasn't even allowed do the girl ones!

So I stuck with "Ow!" Which really had no effect on Shane at all. But if I had cussed he would have definitely listened to me cause u would have used choice words that I usually reserve for extreme moments.

"Shane, will you stop pulling? My arm is totally tweaked" I practically yelled at him with a warning tone in my voice.

The Red Ninja turned to her and apologised in a soft tone, "Sorry Tor." My anger started to slowly fade away at that. Shane had apologised. That was something he didn't usually do. Correction that was something he never did.

"It would be so much faster if we could just split up."

"And he's back," I sighed internally. "Not to mention less painful," this however I said out loud. What? There are somethings that have to be said!

"You know, this Scroll of three thing better be worth it man," Dustin said from Shane's other side "these cuffs are brutal." This was practically the first time Dustin had spoken since the mission had started.

"Sensei would not have sent us," Shane said turning to the Yellow Ninja "if it were not important. Its gotta be here somewhere" he said, pulling his friends forward once more.

"Shane if you seriously don't stop yanking us forward like that, you will be a very sorry guy when this is over." I threatened.

Shane looked over at that with slightly terrified expression on his face. I glared back at him unflinchingly. The stare down continued for a couple  
of seconds until Shane looked away. I was a champion at staring competitions.

"What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin asked trying to steer us away from the topic.

I looked across at him and snapped, "I'm thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it."

Dustin sighed and looked ahead "Woah, time of month maybe?" he asked Shane in a quiet voice.

"Five bucks saying yes," Shane replied back in an equally quiet voice.

They had tried to be quiet but I still heard him over the silent nothingness around us.

"It will be someone's time to die if you don't-" I started.

"Well, there's one" he said pointing ahead of him cutting me off in hurried tone.

"Whoa," Shane and me said when we spotted what we were searching for.

But before anyone else could say anything, Shane had started forward pulling the other two with him.

As I was looking up at it I saw that there was writing on it.  
"Wait!" I cried, "It says something..."

"Stronger than one is three," Shane read from the ground.

Dustin turned to us, "What? That's it?" he exclaimed, "We would have been better off buying Fortune Cookies!"

"Let's just grab it and bail" I sighed, exhausted and pissed that we went through what we did for a tiny scroll.

"I'll get it," Shane announced and he jumped upward, taking me and Dustin with him. We missed the scroll and fell back on the ground.

"Who's on my foot?" Dustin asked, before looking up,"Shane!"

I groaned as I pushed myself up using Shane for support, "That was so not effective!"

Shane sighed, "I'll do this myself" he mumbled, pushing himself up and pulling us with him.

Suddenly there were Kelzaks all around them three of them and Dustin panicked slightly.

"Uh, Kelzaks," he said pointing out the obvious "party at 10!"

A Kelzak from the front raced forward and Shane reacted instantly; as he tried to fight forward; Dustin tried to fight from the side and I tried the other side. Seeing as the three of us were tied together, it wasn't exactly our smartest move. Shane then raced forward; and pulled me around so I ended up facing him.

"Will you ever stop pulling my arm, Shane?" she paused to yell at him, before yelping and ducking backwards as a Kelzak attacked her and Shane, she pulled her arm trying to react and continue fighting but Shane was pulling her another way.

"Wait! Wait!" I heard Dustin yelled from the other side as I felt myself being pulled backwards.

"Dustin!" I shouted over to him, as he tumbled backwards onto the ground. A Kelzak took this as an opportunity to attack and pulled its weapon up over its head.

"Dustin, look out" Shane yelled as he pulled his friend back up, he then flipped over backwards, before me and Dustin mimicked his actions catching onto what he was trying to do. Now that the cuffs weren't all twisted around each other as they had been during the battle we got ready to start fighting again. The three of us reached an understanding, as Shane kicked out and threw a Kelzak backwards, before flipping over backwards once more; he then raced forward and kicked out, but this only resulted in all three of us hitting the sand covered ground.

The Kelzaks loomed over us and raised their weapons. We saw this as an opportunity to get rid of the cuffs so we raised our cuff clad wrists as the Kelzaks brought down their weapons through the air.  
I shut my eyes and started praying that this would. I opened my eyes as I heard the clang of metal hitting the sand.

"Stay here," Shane commanded and jumped up, "I'll get the scroll."

"Hey, wait!" Dustin yelled, but Shane had already gone. The Kelzaks swarmed in on us as Shane reached the scroll a little ways ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah!" Shane cheered as he raced forward.

"Shane!" I yelled as the Kelzaks got even closer, "Wait! Stop!"

At this, Shane stopped and turned to see the Kelzaks pick up me and Dustin and throw us into the centre of a circle they had formed; I looked up to Shane, desperation etched onto my face.

"Dude!" Dustin yelled

"Help us!" I screamed, reaching out to him.

The Kelzaks jumped into the air and brought their weapons down onto Dustin and me as Shane shot out his hand to stop them, "Tori! Dustin!" he yelled.

But the Kelzaks didn't touch us as they disappeared just before doing so, and so did the deserted baron place.

Shane sighed, "Almost had it!" he complained

"Simulation, over" Cam said, hitting the 'enter' key on his laptop from the table in the middle of Ninja Ops "Well," he said, looking up at us "that was, below average. It will be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it."

And with that he pushed away from the table and walked away.

"Rangers," Sensei said as he watched Cam leave, "you were lucky this was only a simulation."

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" I asked "Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei answered me.

"Tomorrow, we will try again" and he flipped backwards.

All of us blew out a collective sigh. I got up and stated heading for the door just as Dustin did the same.

"Come on Tor," Dustin said tiredly.

"Hey, wait" Shane said from behind them, stopping the two of them "where are you guys going?"

"Home, man" Dustin said, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Which in my opinion was.

"Hey no way!" Shane said, "Not until we get this right"

"Sensei said we'll try again tomorrow" I pointed out getting more frustrated by the second.

"And dude, if I don't get any sleep," Dustin said rubbing his eyes, "Tomorrow is just gonna be a replay of today." He said it in such matter of fact way that I had to bite back a giggle.

"Look, that's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right!" Shane said, realizing his choice of words too late.

"Until WE get it right?" I demanded turning back to the Red Ranger. My anger and frustration throughout the day finally tipped over the edges.

Shane sighed,"Look, that's not what I meant," he said trying to erase what he had initially said.

I scoffed "Oh, we know exactly what you meant!" I snapped and headed for the cool tunnel leading out of Ops.  
"He's not worth it. He's not worth it." I chanted to myself, before I lost it and punched him in the face.

Shane sighed and chased after us, grabbing my hands and pulling me around to face him; I ripped my hand away from Shane's grasp angrily. Dustin followed my actions.  
I kept up my chant in my head before Shane received some serious disfigurations to his face.

"This is not Ninja School anymore," he told them, his voice barely above a whisper "This is the real deal, and if you're not willing to focus on what's important, then –"

He was cut off as Dustin finally spoke up having had enough of him too,"Dude!" the Yellow ranger interrupted "If you think you can do a better job all by yourself, then go for it!"

"Well maybe I will," Shane answered.

"Fine!" I seethed, as I quickly forced myself to turn and head out of the tunnel, Dustin following.

"Later dude," Dustin told his friend, as he followed me out. At least he bothered to say goodbye. I on the otherhand, was fighting very hard to keep my hand where it was and not letting my feet go in the complete opposite direction.

XXX

I finally made it all the way home without having punched anyone. Well except for the well chosen tree that I hit right outside the lake and waterfall.

As soon as I'd gotten home the only thing in my mind was the big bathtub upstairs.

XXX

The next morning I had calmed down and went for my normal morning surf. It helped clear my mind of anything ranger related which was just what I needed right now.

All I had to think about was the salty smell of the water all around me and the sure feel of the surfboard underneath me.

As I coasted in the morning heat, I spotted a familiar head of red hair. By the look of its fierce shade I was sure it was Ronnie. Wow, two days here and she's already figured out my secret spot? She's definitely becoming my new best friend.

I paddled over to where she was sitting and with a spaced out look on her face. It reminded of the mornings that I often did that.

"Hey," I said with a smile, when I got close enough for her to hear me over the sound of the waves.

She gave herself a slight shake and looked over to see me smiling. "Hey yourself," she replied back laughing.

"Something wrong?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" she asked back.

"Just that look you had, I know it. I'm here to listen if you want," I answered.

"I guess I miss Ireland that's all," she sighed.

"Hey, you'll be fine! You'll get over it soon enough. And look at how quickly you started making friends here. Its almost like you belong here," I said laughingly towards the end.

"I guess you're right," she said smiling at me gratefully. "So you wanna catch a couple of waves?" she asked already sounding cheerier.

"Actually I was just heading out of the water," I replied back sadly, "I have to go meet Dustin at Storm Chargers." I finished.

"Just Dustin? What about Shane?" she asked in a mostly innocent voice. But I picked up on it straight away.

"Ooohh someone has a crush," I sang happily with a smirk spread wide across my face.

Ronnie just turned the exact same colour as her hair and stuttered out a broken response along the lines of, "No, I do not."

"Hmm mmm," I said sarcastically. But I dropped it seeing the blush disappearing and dangerous glare replacing it. I'll badger her about it later.  
"Well I gotta head out but I'll catch ya later?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure," she replied, still glaring. I just laughed and splashed water across at her. I waved and headed out of the water to go and meet Dustin so they could head to ninja ops. They were still pissed at Shane so they actually had no idea where he was. I hadn't talked to him since ninja ops yesterday and I wasn't planning on it until he admitted he was wrong and apologised.

XXX

We came into ninja ops hearing Cam talking to someone who I presumed to be Sensei. Cam turned and switched his computer. "Where's Shane?" he asked us as we knelt down near the table.

"I don't know," Dustin answered, "Single-handledly saving the world." he finished somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah," I agreed "I guess its nice being a one man army."

"Each piece has its place" Sensei began looking at me "Shane will learn, but you must help him."

"That's the problem," I started again, "he won't let us help!"

"He will," Sensei responded "give him time."

I sighed, but remained quiet as Dustin groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he had just woken up.

A while later, Cam had just been alerted of the monster attack and had hacked into the security cameras in the vicinity to see what was happening. He had just uploaded the data when I Shane being attacked.

"What's up Cam?" I asked worriedly, stopping behind him. Sure me and Shane weren't talking at the moment but Shane was still my friend and I still cared about him.

"Its Shane," Cam answered me "and some weird magnet head…thing" he trailed off unsurely, "I tapped into the Police surveillance cameras, when I saw the energy readings, they were off the chart!"

"We better get over there," I said, and me and Dustin started heading towards the door to leave, but Sensei's voice called us back.

"Wait!" the Guinea pig ordered "I will let you know when it is time."

We exchanged incredulous looks, our friend was in trouble and we were forbidden to help. How could this not turn out wrong?

XXX

However she was proven wrong by the end of the day. Shane had finally admitted that he couldn't do this whole gig on his own and had swallowed his pride and asked for our help. We had destroyed the monster all together and destroyed it again when he grew about thirty feet into the air.

The best part of the day was probably getting the zords, in my opinion. Even though Sensei would probably say something more along the lines of how we were able to put our differences aside and work as team. But no, the zords and the megazord were the highlight of my day.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Open to any suggestions or ideas. Drop me a review :D**

**_Disclaimer: Forgot to add this last time...I do not own power rangers or any part of it. It belongs to its rightfull owners Disney and sSaban. I however do own Ronnie and anything new thats there and there is to come._**


End file.
